Chocolate Chip Nookie
"Chocolate Chip Nookie" is the tenth episode of the sixth season of Orange Is the New Black. It is the seventy-fifth episode of the series overall. It premiered on July 27, 2018. It was written by Carolina Paiz and directed by Ludovic Littee. Synopsis Aleida seizes a business opportunity. An anonymous tip sends Caputo on a stakeout. Luschek tries to help Gloria, who worries she's in danger. Plot Present Daya, with Aleida's help, has reinstated drug flow back in D-block. Piper has gotten kickball practice going but Madison keeps kicking the ball into the ceiling and getting it stuck up there. McCullough calls Luschek to bring the ladder so that they can get it down. After another failed dance class, Luschek comes with the ladder and McCullough has Piper climb up it to grab the ball. McCullough notices that Luschek has new Back to the Future shoes and wonders if Rec pays extra. While up on top of the ladder, Piper sees the abandoned kickball field. She asks Luschek if they can have a game out there: D-block versus C-block. Luschek says that there hasn't been a violent incident in a month so sure. The girls start to cheer. Gloria gets Blanca, after some bugging, to eat lunch with her. They've been hiding because of the gang violence in their rooms and Gloria has had enough. They go downstairs to eat but Irene and Nicole take the empty seats. They go to another table but one of the inmates there knocks Gloria's tray over and tells CO Hellman that Gloria hit her. This upsets Gloria who attacks her but is separated from her by Hellman. He tells her to clean up the mess. Nicky gives Barbara a 30 day sober chip that she made. Barbara tells her and the girls at her table that they can get whatever they want from her commissary and to put it on her tab. Lorna tells Nicky that she heard that Carol has a new friend and that that friend is Red. Barbara gets upset because there is no more NoxZema and blames Carol for buying it all. She tells Nicky that Carol isn't going to stop bullying her until she's dead. Cindy gets a phone from another D-block inmate. Suzanne tells Frieda about the kickball championship. She also mentions that there are rumors of a good player with a killer arm from back in the day with a octupus tattoo. Frieda denies that it's hear. Suzanne tells her that she told them that she was proud to be her roomie. Frieda tells Suzanne not to be talking to other blocks because they're dangerous and that they'll go as far as to kill you to take her place in Florida. Tiffany comes up to Suzanne and asks if she's going out today. Suzanne tells her that she shouldn't go out there because Frieda says it's dangerous. Tiffany tells her that Frieda is abusing her. Suzanne says she can't go because she promised to play rummy cube with Mabel later. Caputo gets a call from Cindy who tells him to look into the stormtroopers aka the guys that came in after the riot. Luschek brings up having a kickball championship to Hopper, Alvarez, and Stefanovic. Hopper tells Luschek to run with it. Luschek says he was hoping someone else could do it. Hopper tells him to cancel the dance class so that he can have extra time. Luschek decides he can do both. Piper and Madison witness D-block's team practice. They both agree that they need performance enhancing steroids. Or else their screwed. Red and Carol are in the shower. Carol tells her in order to be mean you have to pretend to be nice first. Red tells her that this is reinvigorating and that she feels like herself again. Caputo gets a call from Fig while he's on a stake out. He's watching Herrmann from outside a coffee shop. He goes in to talk to Herrmann but isn't able to get any information out of him. Herrmann actually becomes suspicious of Caputo and tells him that if he comes near him again he's going to get a restraining order. Daya is on the phone with Aleida. Daya is asking Aleida to put more drugs in the container but Aleida says no more will fit. Hopper's grandmother calls out to her from her room for a cup of tea. Aleida says that maybe she can squeeze a little bit more in. Luschek goes to visit Gloria. He asks her why she hasn't gone to any more of the dance classes. She tells him because someone threatened to kill her. Luschek apologizes because he says he should've done more. Luschek says he knows a way to help her now. Piper and Lee Dixon go to visit Florida. Piper is looking to recruit more people for kickball. Tiffany goes to talk to Dixon and asks about the teddy bear. He says it feels like everyones watching them but Tiffany says that that's not the case. He tells her that he's proud of her for leaving Charlie. Suzanne tells Piper that she doesn't go outdoors. Piper says that she used to love that but Suzanne says she isn't going to let Piper kill her to take her spot. Suzanne says that this place is so confusing. Piper tells her that Pink's are safe out there, that only blues and khakis have beef. Piper says that fresh air and exercise help to clear the mind. Suzanne signs up for kickball. Caputo and Fig are making a bed together. Caputo says that he knows Taystee didn't do it. Fig tells him to stop messing with the witnesses and to join the PR front to flip the script. To have it focus on instead if MCC is the reason there was a riot. Fig tells him that she isn't the type of girlfriend to sacrifice her career and Caputo grabs her and throws her onto the bed because she called herself his girlfriend. Nicky goes to C-block to clean. Red and Nicky talk but end up arguing over Barbara and Carol. Gloria is transferred to D-block. She gets cornered by Daddy and Annalise but is saved by Daya. They take a seat and Gloria scolds her for being high. She asks Daya why and Daya says why not. Gloria looks around and makes eye contact with Maria who is holding a bible. Suzanne and Tiffany are brought out into the yard to play kickball. There is a power struggle between Piper and Madison so the girls put it to a vote about who is to be team captain. Pennsatucky, Piper's former enemy, stands up for her, where as Nicole Eckelcamp stands up for Madison. They vote and for Badison is voted in by Creech, Zirconia Amy Roth and Aimee Sandoval. Whereas Piper is voted in by Suzanne, Tiffany, Beth Hoefler, Alana Dwight, a B-Block member and surprisingly, Akers and Shruti (Badison's girls). Surprisingly, Piper wins with 7:4. Copeland finishes off the shake protein but doesn't throw the container away. Hopper goes to throw it away but hears something rolling around inside. He opens it up and finds the stash of drugs inside. This upsets him. Frieda asks Suzanne how was kickball. Suzanne tells her that no one has tried to kill her today. Frieda apologizes to Suzanne for trying to keep her out of the yard. But tells her that it's not Suzanne they want to kill but Frieda. She says she was afraid that they'd turn Suzanne against Frieda. Suzanne says that she's no susceptible and that she's Frieda's friend. She promises to let Frieda know if someone asks her to murder Frieda. She asks Frieda who they're looking out for and Frieda asks her if she ever heard of the Little Debbie murderers. Frieda tells Suzanne that it got so bad that they were separated into two different blocks. That those two started to turn them against each other. And that Frieda wasn't going to die over some stupid story. Nicky gives Barbara a case of NoxZema that she swiped while in C-block. Barbara invites Nicky to sit because she's family. Barbara tells Nicky that she finally knows how she's going to get Carol. They're going to attack her during her haircut but that the scissors aren't sharp enough. Nicky tells her that she can't do this or else they're going to throw Barbara into the shoe. Barbara says that this is all thanks to Nicky because she helped her get sober and now the world is full of possibilities now. Flashback Carol and Barbara Denning Carol and Barbara are at a gymnastics meet where their little sister Debbie is performing. Carol blames Debbie for them having to move so much since she just got accepted into gymnastics school. Barbara says that she could kill Debbie and Carol says that they could. She shows Barbara pictures that she drew of Debbie dead. Barbara says those are too obvious and that it has to look like an accident. Carol and Barbara are arguing with their parents about who gets to go out and who is babysitting Debbie. They tell them that they both have to stay home and finish packing while they go talk to Debbie's coach. Barbara tells her parents that her friend's mom said she could stay with them until the end of the school year so that she could graduate with everyone. Her dad yells at her and tells her she can't check in and out of this family as she pleases. Their parents leave and Debbie complains that she needs to release her tadpoles tonight or they'll die. Carol is about to break the jar but Barbara stops her and tells her that if Debbie wants to free them then they should take her tonight. Carol, Barbara, and Debbie head to the lake. Debbie releases her tadpoles. Carol rushes at them with a hatchet and Barbara tells Debbie to get into the car and lock the doors. Debbie does this but realizes that all the locks have been sabotaged. Barbara and Carol begin pushing the car until it falls into the lake. They walk away as the car sinks to the bottom. Carol tells the girls a story about a customer asking for ice. Barbara says that she's lying because that happened to her. They get into an altercation over it as a young Frieda watches from the sidelines. Memorable Quotes Galleries TBA. Cast Main Cast *Taylor Schilling as Piper Chapman *Natasha Lyonne as Nicky Nichols *Uzo Aduba as Suzanne Warren *Danielle Brooks as Tasha Jefferson (credit only) *Jackie Cruz as Marisol Gonzales (credit only) *Laura Gomez as Blanca Flores *Selenis Leyva as Gloria Mendoza *Taryn Manning as Tiffany Doggett *Adrienne C. Moore as Cindy Hayes *Matt Peters as Joel Luschek *Jessica Pimentel as Maria Ruiz *Dascha Polanco as Dayanara Diaz *Elizabeth Rodriguez as Aleida Diaz *Nick Sandow as Joe Caputo *Dale Soules as Frieda Berlin *Yael Stone as Lorna Morello Muccio *with Kate Mulgrew as Galina Reznikov *and Laura Prepon as Alex Vause (credit only) Guest Stars *Jason Altman as Herrmann *Daniella De Jesus as Irene Cabrera *Shannon Esper as Alana Dwight *Amanda Fuller as Madison Murphy *Susan Heyward as Tamika Ward *Mike Houston as Lee Dixon *Alice Kremelberg as Nicole Eckelcamp *Mackenzie Phillips as Barbara Denning *Alysia Reiner as Natalie Figueroa *Henny Russell as Carol Denning *Josh Segarra as CO Stefanovic *Phumzile Sitole as Akers *Ripley Sobo as Debbie Denning *Finnerty Steeves as Beth Hoefler *Emily Tarver as Artesian McCullough *Nicholas Webber as CO Alvarez Co-Stars *Sipiwe Moyo as Adeola *Besanya Santiago as Raquel Munoz *Shawna Hamic as Virginia Copeland *Greg Vrotsos as Greg Hellman *Hunter Emery as Rick Hopper *Vicci Martinez as Dominga Duarte *Jo Lampert as Marie Brock *Mandela Bellamy as Rosalie Deitlan *Shirley Roeca as Vasquez *Christina Toth as Annalisa Damiva *Reema Sampat as Shruti Chambal *Lauren Kelston as Young Barbara Denning *Ashley Jordyn as Young Carol Denning *Ashley Bacon as Young Frieda Berlin *Hannah D. Scott as Aimee Sandoval *Becca G.T. as Amy Roth *Dana Berger as Crystal Tawney *Joan Jaffe as Gail Abbott *Rebecca Henderson as Alice Denning *Todd Lawson as Robbie Denning *Eileen Lacy as Nana Hopper (voice) *Stephanie Gould as Carmen Campos *Devin Bockrath as Barbara's minion *Courtney Gonzalez as D-Block inmate (uncredited) *GeNye Robinson as Teenage girl (uncredited) *Jessica VanOss as Gymnast (uncredited) Music * Flashdance - She's a Maniac (Debbie's gymnastic sequence, later hummed by Barbara) Trivia TBA. Navigation Category:Season 6 Episodes Category:Barbara's Flashback Category:Carol's Flashback Category:Frieda's Flashback